


monóchromi órasi

by nbfcknsht



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: !colorblind, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbfcknsht/pseuds/nbfcknsht
Summary: monóchromi órasi(n.) an extremely rare form of the ocular impairment commonly known as color blindnessmonóchromi órasi or monochrome vision is the rare form of color blindness in which individuals see the range of colors in various shades of ONE color see the range of colors in various shades of ONE colorThis is Aven Carter’s life.





	monóchromi órasi

monóchromi órasi(n.) an extremely rare form of the ocular impairment commonly known as color blindnessmonóchromi órasi or monochrome vision is the rare form of color blindness in which individuals see the range of colors in various shades of ONE color  
This is Aven Carter’s life.  
✗  
everything is blue. it’s not a euphemism either. everything is blue. blue is the only color aven carter can see. of course, there are shades and tints. there are dark blues and light blues but it’s pretty much the same thing every day. and it doesn’t help his moods at all, but he’s gotten used to it. blue can be nice.  
blue was nice… until there was pink.  
✗  
aven was startled at first. everything was always blue. he’d gotten used to it. he didn’t even know what other colors were, so it was understandable when she walked in and she wasn’t blue. she was something new entirely and everything she touched was stained with this new color, her color.  
he was staring. he was staring but he couldn’t look away. she leaned against the coffee counter waiting for her drink order to be called. she waited, this new color leaving smudges and smears on the phone in her hand. she waited, the coffee counter also becoming smeared with her touch.  
“latte for maeve!”  
the strange colored woman looked up and smiled, accepting her coffee and walking out, aven’s attention never failing. the cup, the door, everything was stained with the new not blue.  
‘ maeve…’ he thought to himself, ‘ i have to see her again. ‘  
✗  
it wasn’t long after that when even got his wish. his day had run longer than usual and he’s was just now getting to the coffee shop he practically lived in. it was late afternoon and pouring rain, and aven wasn’t the only one to fall victim to the weather. stumbling through the doorway, the barista looked up and recognizing aven, nodded getting his regular order ready. he’d barely moved two feet before someone else had barreled into him, also soaking wet. he would’ve thought nothing of it, spouting apologies and reassurances, until he noticed his dark and darker blue clothes becoming stained with something else… something not blue.  
to say he was shocked would be putting it mildly. she was back, hair dripping wet, a deeper not-blue staining her cheeks from what aven could only guess was the embarrassment of two rain-soaked people running into each other. she was back. if only he could remember her name… mary? mallory?  
“maeve!” someone else shouted in their direction, not too far off. aven turned, noticing the barista smiling slightly at their awkward encounter and giving a short nod as a form of hello.  
it was maeve, the girl with color.  
“i am so sorry,” she kept repeating over and over again.  
“d-don’t worry about it,” was all aven could manage to spit out. he knew he was staring again. shaking his head slightly, trying to ignore the raindrops splashing off of him, he huffed. “seriously, it’s nothing.”  
“well at least let me pay for your coffee,” she paused, “or tea, or whatever you’re drinking. it’s the least i can do.” she raised her eyebrows in almost a pleading notion, the deep shade of not-blue settling down and evening out.  
“no, no let me. i was the one blocking the door in the first place.” he was hearing himself speak, but the only thing running through aven’s mind was ‘not blue’ on repeat. he was already pulling out his wallet and walking to the counter before she could protest. “hey annie, her order’s on me too.” he smiled at the barista before turning back and the woman still standing by the door.  
“thanks,” was all she said following his footsteps to the counter. “i’m maeve… shaw, or as you’re probably thinking — the girl that just ran you over.” she laughed wryly, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear.  
“aven. aven carter.” he returned the introduction, offering a small smile back as well.  
✗  
that was three months ago. the two started regularly meeting at java, the coffee shop, maeve when she’d be coming in before or after work, and aven for the coffee to start his day and the one after classes and work were over. it was the little quick fifteen minutes here, twenty minutes there sort of things at first. from there on it turned into thirty-minute day breaks and hour-long regresses. even more so, the pair would grab a coffee on weekends, days off, and just any general free times throughout there schedules.  
it’s needless to say it didn’t end with coffee. aven would take maeve to dinner, maeve would suggest seeing the latest new movie (or more often than not movies), or just generally genuinely spend their time together.  
there came a point when aven had no other choice but to tell maeve about his vision impairment. the girl would get rather frustrated whenever he failed to acknowledge a new change in color, and shopping always turned out… interesting. she was confused at first. who wouldn’t be, when presented with this weird latin phrase of something barely anyone has heard of, let alone suffers from. then he told her about her not-blue. to which she was flattered (throwing aven for a wild shock). hey so, we’ve been talking and hanging out for a couple months now, i should probably tell you i can only see one color. well now two i guess because you are a completely different color and you stain everything you touch with it. a totally normal conversation, but if maeve’s not-blue, now to be known as pink, was an indication, she wasn’t a totally normal girl.  
she handled everything surprisingly well, with ample space and time to collect herself (meaning google searching to the ends of the internet to find information on this “impairment”), and it didn’t stop nor deter her from wanting to spend time with this boy she had come to enjoy spending her company with, color blind or otherwise.  
✗  
six months after the rainy day at java, yet another shout brought aven out of the clouds and back to reality.  
“are you going to help me with the boxes, or stand there staring at me all day?”  
aven smirked. it was a hot day, august, at least 80 outside. he was leaning against his car staring at this girl, pink against a wave of overly bright blues; his girl, maeve. the boxes she was referring to were packed neatly, tetris style in the hatchback. most them blue and smeared around with pink, others simply blue, and a fair couple pale purples.  
“i don’t know, i’m kind of liking the view.” aven responded, before pushing himself off the side of the car and moving around to the back of the open hatch. he could practically feel maeve rolling her eyes towards the back of his head.  
it was move-in day and aven & maeve were working on transferring boxes from car to apartment. to any other person, they’d just see a college boy and his girlfriend moving in. they’d see mixes of black tees, dusty white tank tops, over worn cargos, pink running shorts, matching red converses, and an old brick building. the girl would see their future kitchen, living room, eating space, an ugly green couch she got from her parents, a balcony littered with empty Corona’s and trashy picnic chairs, a bedroom in a new home, and a brand new mattress they had picked out together.  
the boy, on the other hand, would see something completely different than anyone else, something a million times simpler. he’d see boxes in an empty apartment, and nothing but blue. then she’d walk in, unpack, and everything would suddenly be so much more. not just blue anymore, but everything else. not just himself and his things, but also hers.  
  
for the first time in aven carter’s over two decade life, everything was more than just blue.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little small short story for a writing project for class  
> loved it enough to share it
> 
> the plot idea came from a dream from tumblr user @ pfaerie who gave me permission to write about it
> 
> x  
> -c
> 
> (also check me out on tumblr ; @ bonfireintrovert)


End file.
